The Legend Of The Phoenix
The Family Legend "I was ashes but no more... I have risen from the ashes, the one true Phoenix!" '' - Stefano DiMera elaborating on his "return from the grave" in 1984. According to Stefano, he is like a Phoenix, and he will always rise from the ashes to his former glory and power. He is the seventh son of the seventh son; as a 300 year-old DiMera family legend dictates, such a son will never die. He certainly has proven this time and time again. Stefano has "died" eleven times, coming back stronger than ever each time. His son, Andre has also hinted himself to be a Phoenix like his father, for he has risen from the ashes against impossible means. To this day, Stefano DiMera still holds the title of the Phoenix, although his son Andre has referred to himself as the Phoenix throughout the years during Stefano's absence. Stefano was thought to have finally been killed in 2016, but it's been recently revealed that the body in his grave is not him and so it is very likely that the Phoenix has risen from the ashes. On February 10, it was revealed that Shane was posing as Stefano in order to get Hope out of prison. On February 11, it is revealed that Stefano really did die when Hope shot him, and all of Stefano's activity had been orchestrated by Shane. They had replaced Stefano's body with a different one before Rafe had the DNA test ordered. As Shane watches security footage of his handy work, they see someone that resembles Stefano feeding pigeons. Steve thinks it is Shane at first, but Shane swears it wasn't him. Steve says he is sure Stefano is dead, and that is just someone who looks like him, but there is doubt in his voice, and Shane and Steve are left wondering if Stefano really is alive, immortalising him forever like Jack the Ripper and King Arthur. A New Era Begins With Stefano's "final death" Andre becomes the new Phoenix, and he now wears the ring proudly with the title to go with it. In November 2017, Stefano's adopted daughter Kristen revealed herself to be alive after presumably getting killed after she fell out of a window during a struggle with Marlena Evans in April 2015. Indicating that she can be considered a Phoenix like her adopted father. Owners of The Phoenix (Title) To this day, only two people in the history of "Days" have taken the title of the Phoenix. Stefano DiMera A.jpg| 1. Stefano DiMera, The Original Phoenix (1929-2016) †? TheNewPhoenixRises.jpg| 2. Andre DiMera (2004-07, 2015, 2016-present) Potential Candidates of The Phoenix (Title) KristenDB.jpg| 1. Kristen DiMera, Stefano's adopted daughter Possessions of the "Phoenix" * '"Phoenix Ring":' The Ring was Stefano's most iconic possession. A gold ring with a black flat square on top. It is embodied with a Phoenix, and said to be the reason why Stefano keeps coming back to life. Andre also wears the ring, and it can apparently bring him back to life as well, since he is the son of the Phoenix. This was briefly contradicted in 2007 when Andre was revealed to be posing as Tony (who was assumed to be Stefano's son), and therefore was Stefano's nephew, this is corrected in 2015 when Andre was revealed to be Stefano's son, and he now wears the ring ever since Stefano's "final death" in 2016. Although despite the power of the ring to resurrect Stefano, it is said that Stefano doesn't need it to rise from the ashes. * '''Chess set:' All the known people who have taken the title of the Phoenix like Stefano and Andre have had a passion for playing chess, and kept a chessboard. Whenever Stefano or Andre felt they had the upper hand, they would mirror their moves with chess pieces. Stefano and Andre would often refer to the people they would use as "pawns", and for the longest time the "Queen" symbolised Marlena Evans, but Stefano and Andre would also use the "Queen" to symbolise any women that were important to their enemies. Stefano, the Original Phoenix taught his sons: Andre, EJ, and Chad and his grandson Theo to play chess and they enjoyed playing chess with each other. The "King" piece always symbolised the Phoenix; Stefano and Andre. Stefano-return-may-2016-ghost-days-hw.jpg|Stefano and Chess 15978811_10154026270646688_2117780755_n.jpg|Stefano and The Queen Chess Piece Stefano Chad chess.JPG|Stefano and Chad Play Chess Andre chess.jpeg|Andre Plays Chess 15978897 10154026211741688 493712546 n.jpg|Stefano Plays With John Black John playing chess.JPG|John Black 'DiMera' Playing Chess Andre_scheming.PNG|Andre Strategising Against Hope 1223-joseph_mascolo_two_scoops_tribute.jpg|Stefano DiMera, The Original Phoenix And The King! Stefano-prison-chess.JPG|Joseph Mascolo playing chess as Stefano DiMera one last time. Category:DiMera Family